Dalia
Dalia is a Lithuanian vixen involved with the Fox Junta. She is the wife of Justas, second left hand man to Antanas, leader of the Junta's Lithuanian faction. Appearence She may be Lithuanian but she is often thought to be Bolivian and is arguably the most recognisable vixen in the Fox Junta as she has green fur and whilst most vixens have a white underbelly Dalia's underbelly is yellow. In her first appearance she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga she wears a grey sweatshirt, blue jeggings and black boots in general butin Argentina she wears a grey vest/T-shirt, a red skirt, black tights and black character shoes. Personality Alongside the Nicaraguan vixen Rosario Dalia is arguably the second most defiant but is much more practical than most vixens in the Junta, like the Brazilian vixen Dilma with Luiz and the Peruvian vixen Nadine sometimes with Vladimiro she often disapproves of her son's personality which is generally very cynical and bitter. Like Rosario's husband Anastasio Dalia enjoys extravagance because she enjoys watching the stage from the side balcony with her husband and son as do many other generals of the Fox Junta who are married and have children primarily from the side balcony. But those who sit on the side balcony more often one child such as the German general Herbert, the Bosnian general Dragutin, the Bolivian general Hugo and many others but at the same time she hates extravagance because she often believes that most of those who are extravagant are a bit too over the top as well as those who are rich are often extremely arrogant or have got it through ill means be it through a robbery, a burglary, smuggling, money laundering or any other ill seeking money getting methods you can think of. She is also rather judgmental primarily of Evelin when she first met her because of her husband Arnold and his reputation (not that he has a bad one) Though she may disapprove of her son's personality she actually kind of likes it on stage just as Dilma enjoys her husband Humberto's contribution with her son Luiz on stage, she can be rather patriotic declaring at a speech made by Roberto "For Animalia" and is very determined to bring Animalia from Mechanikat's regime. Dalia is also just as skilled with pistols and other weapons as much as anyone else be they in the Fox Junta, the Animalian Junta, the Animalian military students or anyone else virtually. Not only is Dilma amused by Humberto's collaboration with his son Luiz on stage but so is Dalia, her son also says that Vladimiro is almost as patriotic and sacrificial as her at one point on stage saying "Why did I do it? For you" in a rather dramatic tone. Though she is judgemental of Evelin when she first met her Dalia is just as dignified and honourable as her and despite her flaws she does love her husband and son. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes